


Abstiegskuss

by andthennothing



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, hätte auch 'zwei idioten' heißen können
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21960310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andthennothing/pseuds/andthennothing
Summary: Eigentlich ist es echt schön, wieder mit Marco auf dem Platz zu stehen. Gewohnt, simpel. (Nein, natürlich ist es das nicht. Wäre ja auch zu einfach.)
Relationships: Marco Höger/Marcel Risse
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: Football Varieté - A Fic Exchange





	Abstiegskuss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gedankenstrich](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gedankenstrich/gifts).



> Die Geschichte ist vom eigentlichen Prompt ein bisschen davon gerannt, fürchte ich. Ich hoffe trotzdem, dass sie dir gefällt.

“Bist du noch dran?” Es dauerte noch ein paar Sekunden, bevor Marcel seine Gedanken genug geordnet hatte, um zu antworten.  
“Ja, sicher. Du hast mich nur überrascht. ” Marco hatte die Frechheit leise aufzulachen. Marcel verdrehte die Augen und versuchte gleichzeitig all die Emotionen zu vertreiben, die er gerade echt nicht fühlen wollte. Nein, konnte er jetzt absolut nicht gebrauchen.  
“Gibt’s irgendeinen besonderen Grund, dass du mich so aus dem Nichts anrufst? Also, außer mich zu ärgern, meine ich.”  
“Jetzt sei nicht so. Oder … stör ich dich gerade? Du klingst nicht gerade begeistert…” Die letzten paar Worte klangen fast schon unsicher und augenblicklich meldete sich Marcels schlechtes Gewissen.  
“Nein!” Sein Blick wanderte kurz zum Fernseher. Die Nachrichten liefen, deprimierend wie immer - um das festzustellen musste er nicht einmal zuhören, die Bilder reichten vollkommen. Er hatte wirklich nicht viel mehr geplant gehabt als einen ruhigen Abend auf dem Sofa. Als er dies Marco mitteilte brachte das diesen wenigstens wieder zum Lachen.  
“Dann ist ja gut, sonst hätte ich mir die ganze Mühe umsonst gemacht. Es war wirklich nicht einfach, an deine Telefonnummer zu kommen. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass wir uns so aus den Augen verloren haben.” Marcel stimmte ihm leise zu. Sie waren wohl beide zu sehr mit ihrem eigenen Leben beschäftigt gewesen und irgendwann waren die langen Gespräche zu kurzen Wortwechseln vor und nach den Ligaspielen verkommen.  
“Jedenfalls … ich wollte einfach persönlich mit dir reden, bevor du’s morgen über ein offizielles Statement erfährst.” Die Aufregung in Marcos Stimme ließ Marcel nun endgültig aufhorchen. Könnte es sein… “Ich werd’ nach Köln wechseln. Wir werden endlich wieder zusammen auf dem Platz stehen.”

Es war beunruhigend, wie schnell er sich wieder an Marcos Anwesenheit gewöhnte. Aber nicht unbedingt überraschend. Sie kannten sich schon seit Ewigkeiten – Höhenhausen, Bayer Leverkusen. Beide hatten sie unter dem Vater des anderen trainiert. Und nach ein paar Tagen war es ziemlich klar, dass Marco sich nicht wirklich verändert hatte. Auf der einen Seite ein nettes Gefühl, auf der anderen Seite…  
Es war albern. Mit fast dreißig noch an dummen Gefühlen festzuhängen. Er war kein Teenager mehr. So verdammt albern. Und es machte ihn fast schon wütend. Nicht auf Marco- obwohl, doch. Egal, wie unfair es logisch betrachtet war.  
Zu einem gewissen Grad gab er Marco die Schuld, weil er sich sicher gewesen war, dass er es überstanden gehabt hatte. Weil er zwar immer noch hin und wieder an Marco gedacht hatte, aber die Sehnsucht nicht mehr deutlich gewesen war. Und dann hatte der Kerl den Nerv, plötzlich wieder so viel Platz in seinem Leben einzunehmen, ganz selbstverständlich. Als ob sich nichts verändert hatte. Hatte es wohl auch nicht, musste er bitter feststellen. Er war immer noch der Idiot, der in einen seiner besten Freunde verliebt war. Marco war immer noch ahnungslos.  
Und so sehr es auch wehtat (auch dieser Liebeskummer war albern), die Alternative wollte er nicht riskieren. Marco war ein guter Kerl, aber Marcel konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie er es finden würde, dass einer seiner besten Freunde seit Ewigkeiten in ihn verliebt war. Also schweigen, alles herunterschlucken, sich auf den Fußball, auf die neue Saison konzentrieren, so wie er es früher auch gemacht hatte.

Logisch betrachtet hatte es sich abgezeichnet. Die ganze Saison war eine einzige Katastrophe gewesen, von Anfang an. Sechs Punkte in der Hinrunde – dass konnte man eigentlich nicht mehr aufholen.  
Und trotzdem hoffte man doch immer – bis zum Schlusspfiff. Verloren gegen Wolfsburg, Tabellenletzter. Abstieg. Schon nach dem Unentschieden gegen Schalke war es klar gewesen, aber jetzt, auf dem Weg zurück nach Köln, die Stimmung im Bus drückend schwer, war es endgültig. Sie konnten nichts mehr daran ändern.  
Marcel starrte nach draußen, ohne wirklich etwas zu sehen. Er fühlte sich todmüde, doch seine Gedanken fuhren in seinem Kopf gnadenlos im Kreis und ließen ihn nicht zur Ruhe kommen. Erst eine leichte Bewegung an seiner Seite brachte ihn dazu, seinen Blick in Richtung seines Sitznachbaren zu wenden. Bis eben hatte Marco stumm neben ihm gesessen, an ihn gelehnt, doch nun hatte er sich aufgerichtet. Marcel war nicht überrascht, dass der andere so elend aussah wie er sich fühlte.  
“Ich…“, mit einem Schulterzucken brach Marco ab. “Ach, vergiss es. Ist nicht so wichtig“ Das folgende Lächeln wirkte eher wie eine Grimasse. Marcel wollte nachhaken, aber da hatte sich Marco auch schon wieder abgewandt und er kannte ihn gut genug, um zu wissen, dass jegliche Nachfragen nichts bringen würden.  
Also schwiegen sie sich wieder an, bis sie endlich zurück in Köln waren. Niemand aus der Mannschaft hielt sich noch lange auf, alle wollten nur noch nach Hause. Auch Marcel fuhr auf direktem Weg zu seiner Wohnung. Im Flur ließ er seine Sporttasche achtlos zu Boden fallen, dort landete auch seine Jacke, weil er nicht die Energie aufbrachte, sie ordentlich hinzuhängen. Die Schuhe folgten, dann ging es vom Flur ins Badezimmer und von dort schnurstracks ins Bett.  
Er wollte einfach nur noch schlafen. Doch natürlich fiel es ihm schwer, einzuschlafen. Jetzt gerade beneidete er die anderen aus der Mannschaft, diejenigen, die nun jemanden hatten, der ihnen Gesellschaft leistete, mit dem sie reden konnten. Für einen Augenblick dachte er an Marco und er fühlte sich gleich noch eine Spur einsamer. Krampfhaft schloss er die Augen, versuchte ruhig zu atmen, an nichts mehr zu denken und irgendwann nickte er tatsächlich ein.  
Nur, um einige Zeit später von der Türklingel wieder aufgeschreckt zu werden. Marcel war ehrlich versucht, sich einfach die Decke über den Kopf zu ziehen, aber wer auch immer da unten vor der Tür stand, gab nicht auf. Schließlich blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als aufzustehen. Ein kurzer Blick auf den Wecker – kurz nach halb drei.  
“Ernsthaft?“, murmelte er. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein… leise fluchend schlurfte er in den Flur und betätigte die Gegensprechanlage. “Ja?“  
“Marcel? Lässt du mich rein?“ Trotz des Knackens in der Leitung erkannte er Marcos Stimme. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Mit einem blöden Streich, ja, aber nicht- “Marcel?“  
“Klar, sofort.“, meinte er hastig und drückte auf den Summer. Dann öffnete er seine Wohnungstür, lehnte sich an den Türrahmen und wartete. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile bis Marco schließlich vor ihm stand. Er sah aus wie ein begossener Pudel, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.  
“Was hast du angestellt?“, fragte Marcel, mehr besorgt als anklagend klingend.  
“Nichts.“, nuschelte Marco, kaum zu verstehen.  
“Hast du getrunken?“ Ein Schulterzucken war die Antwort und Marcel seufzte. “Komm schon rein.“  
Er trat zur Seite, um Marco Platz zu machen. Dieser schlurfte an ihm vorbei und stand dann recht verloren im Flur herum. Wieder seufzte Marcel, aber all sein vorheriger Ärger war verflogen.  
“Gib mir mal deine Jacke.“, meinte er – und bekam anstatt der Jacke gleich eine Umarmung. Eine nasse Umarmung. Erst jetzt wurde ihm wieder bewusst, dass er nur ein Shirt und Shorts trug und die Feuchtigkeit sickerte sofort durch den dünnen Stoff. Bei allem Teamgeist, Freundschaft, jeden anderen hätte er augenblicklich von sich geschoben. Aber Marco… Er erwiderte die Umarmung und Marco ließ sich merklich gegen ihn sinken.  
“Alles scheisse.“, murmelte Marco gegen seine Schulter.  
“Ich weiß.“ Marcel konnte kaum widersprechen, oder schönreden. Abzusteigen war nun mal scheisse. Kurz zögerte er, dann hob er eine Hand und strich Marco durch die feuchten Haare. Die Umarmung wurde noch eine Spur fester. Er hätte echt gerne was Tröstendes gesagt, aber im Augenblick gab es da wohl nichts.  
“Hab’ übrigens nichts angestellt, ich wollte einfach nicht mehr zuhause rumsitzen. War nur was trinken und dann wollte mich der Barkeeper nicht mehr fahren lassen. Als ich hergelaufen bin, hat’s angefangen zu regnen.“ Marcel wusste nicht, ob es angebracht war, zu lachen, also schluckte er es lieber hinunter.  
“Ich will nur noch ins Bett…“ Mit diesen Worten löste sich Marco schließlich von ihm, nachdem sie sicher einige Minuten so schweigend dagestanden hatten. Dabei trat er einen Schritt zurück und fiel beinahe über die Sporttasche, die Marcel vorher achtlos im Flur hatte liegen lassen. Marcel hielt ihn gerade noch an der Schulter fest. Eigentlich hatte er dem anderen zuerst noch eine heiße Dusche vorschlagen wollen, aber so wie der aussah-  
“Dann komm, kannst auch mein Bett haben.” Den Nerv, das Gästebett zu beziehen, hatte er jetzt echt nicht mehr und sein Sofa war recht bequem. Er würde es schon überleben.  
Marco vor sich herschiebend ging es zurück in sein Schlafzimmer, wo Marcel ihn jedoch kurz allein ließ, um eine Flasche aus der Küche zu holen. Es würde sicher nicht schaden, wenn Marco noch etwas nicht Alkoholisches trinken würde.  
Allerdings schien daraus nichts zu werden, denn als er das Schlafzimmer betrat lag Marco nur mit Shorts bekleidet auf dem Bett, alle Viere von sich gestreckt. Für einen Augenblick konnte ihn Marcel einfach nur anstarren, fuhr sich unbewusst mit der Zungenspitze über die trockene Unterlippe, nur um sich dann hastig abzuwenden. Das sollte er echt sein lassen, sonst hatte er sich ja auch im Griff.  
Die Wasserflasche stellte er vorerst mal auf den Nachttisch, dann versuchte er, die Bettdecke unter dem anderen hervorzuziehen. Marco grummelt unzufrieden und öffnete die Augen wieder einen spaltbreit.  
“Könntest‘ auch ein bisschen mit mir kooperieren.”  
“Bitte sag nicht kooperieren. Nicht wenn’s mitten in der Nacht ist und ich angetrunken bin.”, kam es träge, aber beeindruckend gequält von Marco, eher er sich dazu durchringen konnte, zur Seite und somit von der Decke zu rollen. Marcel schnaubte, zog noch einmal heftig an der Bettdecke und hielt sie endlich in den Armen. Kurz schüttelte er sie etwas aus, dann deckte er Marco damit zu. Schließlich setzte er sich auf die Bettkante und griff nach der Wasserflasche.  
“Willst du was trinken?“ Marco verneinte mit einem Kopfschütteln und mit einem Seufzen stellte Marcel die Flasche wieder zurück auf den Nachttisch. Eigentlich sollte er sich jetzt aufs Sofa verziehen, er merkte selbst, wie todmüde er war. Sein ganzer Körper fühlte sich schwer an.  
“Was würd’ ich nur ohne dich machen?“ Marco hatte tatsächlich noch genug Energie, um blöde zu grinsen. Aber da war irgendetwas, ein Unterton, der es dann doch weniger als Scherz wirken ließ.  
Und vielleicht war es das – oder vielleicht auch nicht, vielleicht war er auch einfach ein Idiot – jedenfalls war es plötzlich das einfachste auf der Welt, sich über Marco zu beugen und ihn zu küssen. Er schmeckte den Alkohol allzu deutlich. Marcos Lippen waren rau und blieben unbewegt.  
Überhastet richtete sich Marcel wieder auf, holte tief Luft, räusperte sich. Erst dann wagte er es wieder, Marco anzusehen. Der wirkte verwirrt, sagte jedoch nichts.  
“Immer noch draußen im Regen rumlaufen, vermutlich.“, griff Marcel die vorherige Unterhaltung wieder auf, als ob die letzten paar Sekunden nicht passiert wären.  
“Ja, vermutlich.“, ging Marco überraschenderweise nach einem Moment auf das Ablenkungsmanöver ein. Auch wenn er deutlich so wirkte, als würde ihm etwas ganz anderes durch den Kopf gehen. Was immer es war, er sprach es nicht aus und Marcel war ihm noch nie so dankbar gewesen. Er grinste schief und stand auf.  
“Dann… gute Nacht. Schlaf deinen Rausch aus.“ Marco lachte trocken auf, zog sich aber gleichzeitig die Bettdecke bis zum Kinn hoch. Marcel widerstand dem Impuls, ihm durch die zerzausten Haare zu streichen. Er hatte schon genug angerichtet. Bemüht ruhig verließ er das Schlafzimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Jetzt fiel jegliche Gelassenheit von ihm ab. Er kniff die Augen zusammen und atmete zittrig aus.  
“Du verdammter… wie kann man nur so blöd sein?“, flüsterte er vor sich hin und hätte sich am liebsten selbst einen Kinnhacken verpasst. Er fühlte sich komplett erschöpft und gleichzeitig so aufgewühlt, dass er heute Abend wohl sicher keinen Schlaf mehr finden würde. 

Am Morgen entschuldigte sich Marco dafür, dass er angetrunken und klatschnass mitten in der Nacht bei ihm aufgetaucht war. Marcel winkte mit einem Lachen ab. Und das wars. 

Marcel war selbst schon unsicher genug auf den Beinen und zusammen mit Marco schwankte er ganz schön. Irgendwie schafften sie es trotzdem durch die Tür ins Treppenhaus. Das automatische Licht erwachte flackernd zum Leben, blendete ihn fürchterlich und das dumpfe Pochen hinter seiner Stirn wurde noch eine Spur drängender. Wenigstens gab es einen Lift - oh verdammt, natürlich. Wie sollte es auch anders sein. Der war defekt, schon seit einer Woche. Marcel holte einmal tief Luft, dann änderte er seinen Kurs.  
“Die Treppe?”, kam es plötzlich träge von Marco und er klang, als würde Marcel von ihm verlangen, einmal um Köln zu joggen.  
“Wenn du ‘nen bisschen mithilfst geht das schon.”, erwiderte Marcel und rückte gleichzeitig Marcos Arm, den er um seine Schultern gelegt hatte, wieder bequemer hin. Marco grummelte, aber dann richtete er sich tatsächlich etwas auf, so dass er nicht mehr mit seinem ganzen Gewicht an Marcel hing. Damit ging es etwas leichter die Treppenstufen hinauf, jetzt wo Marco nicht mehr wie ein Sack Kartoffeln an ihm hing.  
“Warum musst du dich auch so abschießen?“  
“Einen Aufstieg muss man feiern!“, erwiderte Marco beinahe empört und hatte dann die Frechheit zu kichern. Ehrlich gesagt war Marcel verdammt froh, dass sie nun das zweite Stockwerk erreicht hatten. Noch ein paar Schritte bis zu seiner Wohnung – wo er seinen Ballast auf dem Sofa abladen würde. Sollte er doch da seinen Rausch ausschlafen und sich dabei noch den Rücken verrenken.  
Plötzlich schwankte Marco zur Seite, gegen ihn und sein Rücken machte Bekanntschaft mit der Flurwand. Natürlich schaffte er es auch noch, sich den Hinterkopf zu stoßen. Okay, Euphorie über den Aufstieg hin- oder her, er wollte echt nur noch ins Bett.  
“Oh verdammt.“, murmelte Marcel und zuckte überrascht zusammen, als sich Marcos Finger in seine Haare schoben, offenbar um nachzusehen, ob er irgendwelchen Schaden davongetragen hatte.  
“Alles okay?“ Die Berührung brachte ihn vollkommen aus dem Konzept, Marco war ihm viel zu nahe und er spürte, wie seine Wangen warm wurden. Seiner Stimme nicht trauend nickte er nur.  
“Gut.“ Marco zog seine Finger zurück. “Nicht, dass du mir noch verblutest.“  
“Haha.“, gab er zurück und Marco grinste. Für eine Sekunde blieb sein Blick an Marcos Lippen hängen, dann atmete er einmal tief durch und hatte sich wieder gefangen. Bis Marco wieder den Mund aufmachte.  
“Krieg ich nur einen Kuss von dir, wenn wir absteigen?“ Marcel fühlte sich, als hätte ihn gerade jemand ohne Vorwarnung in eine Eistonne gestoßen, kopfvoran.  
“Was?”, brachte er heraus, zum Teil wirklich aus Verwirrung, zum Teil auch weil er Zeit schinden wollte. Irgendetwas musste er sagen, um seinen Kopf aus der Schlinge zu ziehen. Oder einfach lachen und sich abwenden? Doch er schien zu lange gezögert zu haben, denn da war Marco auch schon wieder verdammt nahe bei ihm.  
“Gibst du mir auch einen Kuss zum Aufstieg?” Marcos Augen waren immer noch etwas glasig von Alkohol, aber da war auch etwas in seinem Blick, in seinem Tonfall, das klar machte, dass das hier nicht passierte, weil er so betrunken war.  
Nun wäre es wirklich an der Zeit, dass hier zu beenden. Marco von sich wegzuschieben, irgendeinen blöden Spruch zu machen und mit seinem eigentlichen Plan, endlich ins Bett zu kommen, fortzufahren. Außerdem standen sie hier im schwach beleuchteten Flur herum und auch wenn es mitten in der Nacht war und seine Nachbaren schliefen… Aber ganz ehrlich, seine Nachbaren konnten ihn mal, genauso wie jegliche Bedenken, die sein Hirn gerade ausspuckte.  
Stattdessen packte er Marco am Kragen seiner Jacke und küsste ihn. Marco keuchte überrascht auf, dann machte Marcels Rücken zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend Bekanntschaft mit der Wand, also Marco ihn dagegen drückte. Wieder fanden sich Marcos Finger in seinen Haaren wieder, dieses Mal, um leicht daran zu ziehen. Etwas schmerzhaft, aber definitiv nicht schlecht. Viel besser als dieser verdammt Kuss vor einem Jahr. Als sich Marco von ihm ein Stück löste, prickelten seine Lippen angenehm.  
Auf das hier hatte er seit Ewigkeiten gewartet. Der Gedanke schoss ihm plötzlich durch den Kopf. Kitschiger ging’s echt nicht mehr und natürlich musste er ihn auch noch aussprechen. Marco lachte atemlos auf, aber fand wohl, dass kitschig sein jetzt gerade erlaubt war.  
“Ich auch.“ Marcel hob eine Hand, um Marco über die Wange zu streichen und dieser lehnte sich für einen Augenblick in die Berührung. “Der andere war ja nicht so...“  
“Hast du dich überhaupt daran erinnert?“, fragte Marcel nach. Darüber hatte er sich schließlich wochenlang den Kopf zerbrochen, darüber, ob Marco sich nicht hatte er erinnern wollen oder können.  
“Ich… doch, doch ich hab’ mich erinnert, da am nächsten Morgen. Und ich wollt’ auch was sagen, aber du warst so komisch und hast so getan, als sei nichts passiert.» Marco grinste schief. “Und dann war plötzlich so viel Zeit vergangen – und du hast ja auch nie was gesagt.“ Marcel stöhnte frustriert auf. Wenn er morgen nicht schon Kopfschmerzen hätte, hätte er jetzt echt das Bedürfnisse, seine Stirn gegen eine harte Oberfläche zu hauen.  
“Wir sind echt zwei Idioten.“, murmelte er und zog dann Marco wieder an sich. Weil er das nun konnte, ohne sich ständig Sorgen zu machen und das wollte er echt auskosten. Marco vergrub sein Gesicht in Marcels Halsbeuge und küsste ihn kaum spürbar auf die warme Haut.  
Schließlich wurde Marco immer schwerer in seinen Armen und er sah sich genötigt, ihn nun endlich in die Wohnung und ins Bett zu komplimentieren, bevor er im Stehen einschlief.  
Reden, Dinge klären – das mussten sie sicher noch immer. Morgen. Und dieses Mal würden sie das auch wirklich tun. Das eine, vergeudete Jahr… das war genug.


End file.
